Attraction
by Lady Psychic
Summary: After Harry talks to Snape about the memories, he begins to experience strange dreams and a growing attraction to his professor. Contains slash. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. No money was made from the creation of this fanfic. _

_A/N: This fic takes place after Deathly Hallows, but it ignores the epilogue and Snape is still alive. This is also the first Snarry I've ever written and it was written for this year's Snarry Swap at the SnapePotter community at LiveJournal. Thank you Leela for your beta work. Warning: This is contains slash and mild sexual content (but not graphic enough to give it a NC-17 rating)._

**Attraction**

It all began shortly after Harry started his Eighth year at Hogwarts. Well, technically it was his Seventh as he'd been unable to attend the previous year for obvious reasons, but since nobody got a proper education that year, all those who either were or would've been in their Seventh year were invited back to Hogwarts for an "Eighth year". Harry could've took the Ministry on its offer to skip his last year and go on to Auror training; however, he didn't want get special treatment, and since Ron and Hermione were attending Hogwarts, Harry wanted to go too.

Hogwarts had been repaired after Voldemort's demise and while there was still evidence that a battle had taken place, it was in good enough shape to resume classes. Professor McGonagall had played a major role in rebuilding the castle and was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Professor Snape, who'd managed to survive his encounter with Nagini, had returned to his post as Hogwarts' potions master. Harry had hoped that he could have a long chat with Snape about what he saw in the memories that Snape gave him, but due to Snape's long recovery as well the countless festivities following Voldemort's death, Harry had not had a chance to do so.

Now that Harry was at Hogwarts, he figured that he might finally have an opportunity to talk to Snape. Unfortunately, he had yet to find the perfect moment where both he and Snape were alone. Snape seemed to ignore Harry whenever they passed in the hallways. Even during potions class, Snape barely paid any attention to him other than the occasional scowl. Then again, Snape didn't seem as mean and cruel as he used to be, though he still scowled and muttered scathing comments whenever someone messed up their potion.

One day, Harry decided to stay after class in an attempt to confront him. Snape ignored him first and started to tidy up the classroom. After a minute, he stopped and turned towards Harry with an annoyed glare and his signature scowl.

"I presume you have a valid reason for lingering in the classroom, Mr. Potter," said Snape, his deep voice seeming to resonate through the room.

"Well, I wanted to talk about the memories you gave me," replied Harry. "You know, after you were bit by Nagini."

"Yes, Potter, I know exactly what you mean." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh before continuing. "I suppose it was too much to hope that you would choose not to pry any further into my life than you already have. However, it seems that this conversation can no longer be avoided. Very well, if you must persist, then come to my office tonight at eight. Do not be late. If that's all, I suggest that you leave before I decide to take points."

Later that evening, Harry made his way down into the dungeons towards Snape's office. He knocked on the door a couple of times and opened it when a familiar voice told him to enter. Snape was at his desk grading essays, and he motioned for Harry to sit in a chair placed in front of the desk. Harry sat down and waited as Snape finished writing some scathing remarks on some unlucky student's essay. Then, Snape put his quill down and gazed at Harry.

"So, Potter, what is it that you wish to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "Sir, did you love my mum? I know you were childhood friends, but I got the impression that you wanted to be more than that."

A few moments passed before Snape answered, "Yes, I suppose you can say that I did. Of course, it was entirely one-sided. I sometimes even wonder if I was more in love with the thought of being together with her than I was with Lily herself. Still, I cared about her deeply."

"Can you tell me what my mum was like? I don't really know much about her."

Snape seemed to slightly soften at Harry's request. Harry thought he saw a shadow of a smile appear on his lips. For the next couple of hours, Snape recounted various adventures he and Lily had had before they came to Hogwarts and during the early years before they completely drifted apart. Harry soon learned various things about his mother such as her favorite color, her favorite flower, and her favorite food. After a while, Harry began to grow tired and Snape sent him back to Gryffindor Tower.

That night, Harry had several dreams involving Snape. They were fairly innocent at first, involving Snape and Lily as children and evolving into fantasies of Snape and Lily being married and raising Harry together. As the dreams continued, however, Lily was replaced by Harry himself, and images of him and Snape kissing and doing more sexual things filled his mind.

Harry awoke in the morning to an erection with fragments of his dreams still floating in his head.

The next potions class was rather uncomfortable for Harry. He tried to pay attention to Snape's lecture, but his mind kept drifting back to the dreams. Snape's deep, silky voice didn't seem to help matters either, and Harry had to fight a growing hardness in his member. To make the situation worse, Snape happened to notice Harry's preoccupation.

"Pay attention, Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor for not focusing on the lesson."

Harry jumped slightly when he noticed that Snape was right next to him. Praying that Snape didn't notice his erection, Harry replied, "Sorry, Sir." Fortunately, Snape seemed satisfied and continued his lecture, much to Harry's relief.

"Are you okay?" Ron, who was sitting next to him, asked in a soft voice. Not wanting to worry his friend, Harry whispered back, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

Dreams plagued Harry again, as he woke with a raging hard-on in the middle of the night. He dreamed that he met Snape in-between classes, and they had sex against the wall of the potions classroom. Since they were in a hurry to finish before the next group of students came in, they quickly vanished their clothes and set a locking charm on the door. Then Snape pinned Harry against the wall and spread his legs apart. Snape proceeded to thrust into Harry at a fairly rapid pace.

Harry stroked his erection as he relived his dream. He pretended that the sheets below him were the cold, stone walls of the potions classroom and that the Snape of his dreams was thrusting into him. Harry's hand moved along his member as imagined how Snape felt inside him. Faster and faster, Harry continued to stroke himself until he finally climaxed and tingles sparked up his spine.

"Snape," Harry moaned as felt his release. He lay panting on the bed as the remnants of his dream faded away. After a while, Harry sat up and cleaned up his sheets before he went back to sleep.

The next few weeks followed a similar pattern. Harry continued to dream about performing sexual activities with Snape. He also had a recurring problem of getting hard-ons during potions class. That was especially troublesome whenever Harry was trying to brew a potion. After all, Harry wasn't very good at brewing potions in the first place, but it was ten times as difficult when brewing with an erection. When class was over, Harry would go to a bathroom or an abandoned classroom and jerk himself off.

Ron and Hermione had noticed Harry's odd behavior, but fortunately decided not to pry. They would occasionally ask if anything was bothering him. Harry would pretend that everything was fine. He did consider asking them for advice, but felt that they wouldn't understand his attraction to Snape. Besides, the whole situation was rather embarrassing.

After about a month, Harry had had enough. It was time to gather up his courage and confront the object of his fantasies. So, one night he grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck into the dungeons. When he reached Snape's office, he slowly opened the door.

"I'm assuming that it's you, Potter. Take that blasted cloak off and show yourself!"

The cloak dropped to the floor making Harry visible once again. His eyes met Snape's as Snape rose from his desk and approached him. Harry felt his groin stir when he realized how close Snape was to him.

"Please explain why you have decided to grace me with your presence tonight. Do you want to discuss those memories again, or is there something else you wish to speak about?"

Unsure about how to express his feelings to Snape, Harry stammered, "Well, I... uh". Snape's eye's narrowed and Harry could tell that his professor was losing his patience. Realizing that he had to do something quick, Harry did the first thing that popped into his head.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Snape's.

Snape quickly froze as their lips made contact, and Harry braced himself for rejection. Instead, Snape's lips responded and their lips parted to form a full-blown kiss. Harry savored the wetness he felt as his tongue rubbed up against Snape's. After a few moments, their mouths broke apart and both of them were left panting.

"So, you are attracted to me, Potter." Harry blushed at Snape's statement and nodded his head in response. Harry's blush deepened and heat built up inside him when Snape smirked at him. Somehow, he knew, Snape had realized that the hard thing poking his thigh was Harry's member.

"I suppose _that_ is the reason why you have been more pathetic at potions than usual," said Snape as he gently touched Harry's groin area. A moan left Harry's lips as he felt Snape's fingertips graze across his cloth-covered erection. Harry attempted to lean into the touch, but Snape suddenly stepped back.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Do you even comprehend what you are asking of me?"

Harry was taken aback by Snape's questions. "Well, I'm pretty sure I want to have sex with you. Besides, I'm of age!"

"You may be of age, but you are still a student. While there is no rule at Hogwarts against a student and a teacher having a relationship, it is still generally frowned upon. I also wonder if your judgement was affected by our conversation about those memories I gave you."

Harry paused as he contemplated that last statement. It was true that he hadn't had those dreams before that fateful chat. At least, he didn't think he had. He also hadn't become aroused by Snape in the past. Then again, maybe he had and just hadn't noticed before.

"Maybe I was affected," Harry admitted, "but I believe the feelings I have for you are real. I need to know if this attraction to you is just a crush, or if it's something more."

Snape was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "If you are sure that you wish to explore your attraction to me, the follow me." Then Snape turned and led Harry towards his personal chambers.

What happened next was a bit of a blur to Harry. He remembered lying on Snape's bed and the feel of Snape's skin on his own. There was some slight discomfort when Snape entered him despite the lubrication and preparation, but the pleasure Harry felt as Snape moved within him more than made up for it. Sex with the real Snape was much better than his dreams, for even though the sex wasn't perfect, there was a certain warmth and feeling that his fantasies lacked. It was the heat from Snape's body and the sensation of Snape's breath that set this wonderful experience apart from all others, real or imagined.

After they both climaxed, they rested beside each other. They both basked in the afterglow of sex and didn't move for several minutes. It was only until some time passed that Harry got up and redressed himself.

As he turned to leave, Harry looked back at Snape who was now sitting up and watching him with a wary gaze. "You know, I rather enjoyed tonight, Sir. I was wondering if we could do this again?"

"You might as well call me by my given name, Harry. Of course, you may only call me that when we are alone like this. Likewise, I will refer to you as Mr. Potter outside of this room. Do not think that I will coddle you in class just because we are sleeping together."

"Of course not, Severus. So, can we meet here again sometime next week?"

"Yes. Please remember to keep this relationship discreet, at least until you graduate. You may tell your friends if you wish, but try not to gossip about it to the entire school."

"I know. Well, I guess I'll see you later, Severus." With that said, Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower with a big grin on his face and hope for the future.

The End


End file.
